Unexpected Vacation
by justdancingsam
Summary: What was supposed to be a secret, gets accidentally revealed when he forgot to shut off his laptop. Anyhow, it was a 2 and a half week vacation to Orlando, from California. And again they deal with a time zone change. IN PROGRESS BECAUSE THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS!


**Taking a little break from Caring For A Cat for a while, hope you enjoy this story**

 **Authors Note:** VERY LATE upload, I apologize (That's why it says June on there when it's really July right now), and expect a story from either me or my good friend Channel X Studios on July 6 (Or sooner).

It's been a while since they left the state of California, and they never left the United States. Well, to Ash's knowledge anyway. This was more, or less, where this all began.

* * *

Days after adopting Anne-Marie, Samuel was planing something, but never told Ash, despite her being his wife! It was clear he wasn't ready to tell her just yet what he was planning on. _A 2 and a half week vacation to Orlando, Florida._

In his bedroom, he sneakily bought plane tickets for Orlando scheduled for June 30. After which he played some Wii Sports on the Wii Mini he recently bought for just 50 dollars. What he didn't realize was that the laptop screen was still on the confirmation screen for a 10:30 A.M. flight to Orlando on June 30. If curious, the two will be visiting Universal Studios Orlando. Well, this was accidental, he knew he wouldn't do such a thing, the worst part about is, he didn't even see the laptop screen was still on. He was just enjoying his time on Wii Sports, when Ash thought it would be a great idea to come enjoy the time with him, maybe play some Wii Sports with him. After putting Scarlett down for a nap, and feeding Anne-Marie (Again, not the singer you all know). What she didn't see, _the vacation confirmation page was still there._

From her mind, she thought that this was some kind of joke, but her eyes and thoughts beg to differ. _"What is this? A vacation possibility? Hopefully it's not on the plane, otherwise I might get air sick"_ Ash thoughts when she first saw this.

"Hey, Samuel?" Ash was attempting to get his attention, but she failed to, as he couldn't hear her. _"I hope I don't have to raise my voice!"_ Ash thought.

"Samuel?" Ash tried again, still no response.

"Samuel!" She was just starting to raise her voice

"SAMUEL!" This scared him. "What!?" Samuel then said, to which Ash simply responded by explaining what was on his laptop. _"DAMN IT! I forgot to shut that off! That was supposed to be a surprise!"_ Samuel was thinking, now realizing that. His eyes widened the second he saw that the screen was still on the screen which said the vacation was definitely happening. Okay, maybe a little too far anyway.

But now Ash realized, _she had to protect herself from getting air sick!_ This thought angered her! _"UGH! Why didn't he tell me in the first damn place!"_ Ash then thought, and went back to writing another song.

* * *

 _Later..._

Just as if things couldn't go ANY worse, or better, _it was June 29!_ This left Ash panicky for whatever reason, both had at least 8 hours to pack up when the time read, 11:31 P.M.

"UGH! It's almost midnight!" Ash yelled quietly, whilst packing for this unexpected vacation, 2 and a half weeks wasn't gonna be the best idea for Ash, but why? She just remembered, she had to show up for a Q&A for her fans _the same day they leave!_

 _"GOD NO! I just remembered something!"_ Ash then turned into a demon thinking that! Luckily she had the studio's number, and let them know she was gonna be gone. _"That's a weight off my shoulder"_ Ash thought, losing some anger. Well, just, leave that alone!

Well, that took forever as the porcupine finished finally, and fell asleep for what seemed like a lifetime. As it was 2:30 in the morning. So much she had to be jolted awake by... guess who!?

* * *

"Ash? Ash? Wake up." Samuel had to wake her, there were 2 hours before it left. "What's going on?" Ash was still tired, but you get the idea what was happening. Oh well.

* * *

 _2 hours later..._

Well, they just boarded the plane successfully, and, to her surprise, never got air sick once! Did she get over it, or used to it? Was that one trip when she was younger too much for her? It depends on who you ask.

* * *

 **To be continued**


End file.
